bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 540.d Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Half-Blood Prince! (Part 4)
Plot In the sixth year at Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft, and in both wizard and muggle worlds Lord Rotten Tomato and his henchmen are increasingly active. With vacancies to fill at Bubblewarts, Mr. Grouper persuades Arctic Dan, back from retirement to become the potions teacher, while Mr. Grumpfish receives long awaited news. Nonny Pirruccello, together with Mr. Grouper, must face treacherous tasks to defeat his evil nemesis. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Arctic Dan as (Professor Horace Slughorn) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *The Night Wizard as (Fenrir Greyback) *Polar Bear as (Wormtail) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Pronto as (Professor Filius Flitwick) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some violence, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2009 film "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Order of the Phoenix!" This story takes place a year after the fifth story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Boys' Dormitory) (Nonny and Gil lie awake in the darkened dormitory. Gil stares at the ceiling. Nonny eyes “Tobias” on the Marauder’s Map.) Gil: What do you suppose Tom sees in her? Oona. Nonny: What does she see in him? Gil: Tom? He’s brilliant. Nonny: You called him a slick git not five hours ago. Gil: Yeah, well, he was running his hands all over my sister, wasn’t he? Something snaps. You’ve got to hate him. You know, on principle. Nonny: (troubled by this) I suppose. Gil: So what is it? He sees in her? Nonny: I don’t know. She’s smart. Funny. Attractive... Gil: Attractive? Nonny: You know. She’s... got nice skin. Gil: Skin? You’re saying Tom’s dating my sister because of her skin? Nonny: Well, no. I mean... I’m just saying it could be a contributing factor. (Silence. Then:) Gil: Molly’s got nice skin. Wouldn’t you say? As skin goes, I mean. Nonny: I’ve never really thought about it. But I suppose, yeah. Very nice. (Another silence. Suddenly it feels weird.) Nonny: I think I’ll be going to sleep now. Gil: Right. (Nonny sets the Map aside. Tobias’s dot moves down the 7th Floor corridor... and disappears.) Arctic Dan (v.o.): A toast! (Scene: Arctic Dan's Office) (Arctic Dan stands at the head of a table, goblet raised to the students seated before him, which in addition to Nonny and Molly include Sal Toney, Tubbert, Goby Imani and the twins. A distinctive crystal hourglass sits in the center of the table.) Arctic Dan: To Bubblewarts’ best and brightest! Darius: Here, here! (Molly exchanges a wry glance with Nonny, who notices that one setting is empty. The twins make -- and drink -- their toast in perfect unison. Goby stares hopelessly at the vast array of forks, knives and spoons placed beside his plate.) Goby: Which one do I use for the soup? (Molly grins, looks up, and gets a wink from Darius.) Arctic Dan: So tell me, Darius. See much of your Uncle Tiberius these days? Darius: Yes, sir. In fact, I’m meant to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic over holiday. Arctic Dan: Well, be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Sal? Working on anything new? (to the others) For those of you who don’t know, Sal’ uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion. (As he speaks, Sal never once looks up from his plate.) Sal: Dunno. He and me dad don’t get on. Probably because Dad thinks potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the -- (day.) Arctic Dan: And you, Miss Gentilella? What is it your family does in the Muggle world? Molly: My parents are dentists. They tend to people’s teeth. Arctic Dan: Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession? Molly: No. Though, a boy named Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. Needed ten stitches. (As Arctic Dan nods, the door groans. Everyone turns.) Arctic Dan: Miss Gordon! Come in, come in. Oona: Sorry, I’m not ordinarily late -- (She falters, eyes red, uncharacteristically flustered.) Arctic Dan: No matter. You’ll be just in time for dessert. That is -- if Sal leaves you any. (As Oona moves to her seat, Molly whispers to Nonny.) Molly: Look at her eyes. They’ve been fighting again. Her and Tom. (Nonny nods, then stands as Oona reaches the table -- the only one. Molly notices, eyes him with amusement as he sits.) Nonny: What? Molly: Nothing. (As Molly smiles, she lightly strokes the crystal hourglass with a finger. Later, the sand having run out with the evening. Arctic Dan says his goodbyes.) Arctic Dan: Thank you, one and all, for a most stimulating evening. We’ll have to do it again. (Arctic Dan closes the door, turns, sends a floor lamp wobbling and, catching it, finds Nonny.) Arctic Dan: Oh. Pirruccello. Nonny: Sorry, sir, I was just admiring your hourglass. Arctic Dan: Ah, yes. A most intriguing object. The sands run in accordance to the quality of the conversation. When it is stimulating, the sands run slow. When it is not... Nonny: I think I’ll be going. Arctic Dan: Nonsense. You have nothing to fear, m’boy. As for some of your classmates, well, let’s just say, they’re unlikely to make the shelf. (Arctic Dan steps to a makeshift bar, begins to construct a drink.) Nonny: The shelf, sir? (Arctic Dan gestures to the photographs seen earlier, now ranged like a menagerie atop a low bookcase. Once again, Lily Pirruccello and Farmer Joe up front.) Arctic Dan: Anyone who aspires to be anyone hopes to end up here. Then again... you are already someone aren’t you, Nonny? Nonny: I don’t really know how to answer that, sir. Arctic Dan: Your mother was modest too. Your father not so much. As you can see, he did not make the shelf. (Arctic Dan smiles genially, turns back to his drink, using a pair of tongs to drop ice into his glass.) Nonny: Did Rotten Tomato ever make the shelf, sir? (Arctic Dan stiffens, his back to Nonny. His hand trembles and the ice slips from the tongs. Nonny notices.) Nonny: You knew him, didn’t you, sir? The Color Monster. You were his teacher. Arctic Dan: Mr. Color Monster had many teachers while here at Bubblewarts. Nonny: What was he like? (Nonny can see the vein in Arctic Dan’s temple pulsating. Fearing he may have overstepped...) Nonny: I’m sorry, sir. Forgive me. He killed my parents, you see... (Nonny stops, frowns. Arctic Dan turns, studies Nonny. Nods.) Arctic Dan: Of course. It’s only natural that you should want to know more. I’m afraid I must disappoint you, Nonny. When I first met young Mr. Color Monster, he was simply a quiet, albeit brilliant, boy committed to becoming a first-rate wizard. Not unlike the others I’ve known. In fact, not unlike... you. If the monster existed, it was buried deep within. (Scene: Great Hall) (Gil enters the Hall, eyes lowered, knuckles taped for Quidditch, flexing his fingers anxiously as he makes for the Gryffindor table. Goby passes going the other way.) Goby: Good luck, eh, Gil? (Gil nods shortly, then Dean comes up on his side, whispers conspiratorially.) Dean: Counting on you, Gil. I’ve two Galleons on Gryffindor. (As Dean peels off, Gil cuts his eyes toward the Slytherin table, where the Quidditch team sits together. One Slytherin juts his chin toward Gil, mutters something. A few turn, snigger. Gil averts his eyes and... almost runs into Darius, who eyes him with disdain as he passes. Frowning, Gil drops down opposite Nonny and Molly. Nonny eyes him briefly, knowingly, pushes a plate across. Gil takes a fork, pokes at it glumly.) Gil: So. How was it? (Molly continues to read the Prophet, unaware of Gil’s mood.) Molly: How was what? Gil: (with mock refinement) Your dinner party. Molly: Dead boring. Though I think Nonny enjoyed dessert. (Nonny’s eyes shift, find Molly smiling faintly from behind the Prophet.) Molly: Ol’ Arctic Danny’s having a Christmas do, you know. And we’re meant to bring someone... Gil: I expect you’ll be going with Darius. Isn’t he a member of the Arctic Club? Molly: Actually, I was going to ask you. Gil: Really? Molly: Really. But seeing as you have such a distaste for the idea -- Jessica: (passing by) Good luck today, Gil! I know you’ll be brilliant! (Gil smiles feebly, looks back down at his plate. Molly stares daggers.) Gil: I’m resigning. After today’s match. Darius can have my spot. (Hearing this, Molly turns back. Nonny catches her eye, extends a shaking hand to indicate Gil’s mental state.) Nonny: Have it your way. Juice? (Molly blinks, surprised by Nonny’s callousness. Gil is surprised as well -- and mildly put out.) Gil: Sure... (As Nonny pours, Deema arrives at the table wearing a hat that bears an uncanny resemblance to a real lion.) Deema: Hello, everyone. You look dreadful, Gil. (Gil nods grimly, lifts his glass. Deema turns to Nonny.) Deema: Is that why you just put something in his cup. Is it a tonic? (The tiny vial of Felix Felicis glints in Nonny’s palm.) Molly: Don’t drink that, Gil! (But Gil’s frozen in mid-sip, looking at Nonny’s palm too. Quickly, he gulps down the rest.) Molly: You could be expelled for that. Nonny: Dunno what you’re talking about. (Nonny pockets the vial, winks at Deema. Gil rises.) Gil: C’mon, Nonny. We’ve got a game to win. (Scene: Quidditch Pitch) (Instantly, Slytherin snatches the Quaffle and rushes en masse toward Gryffindor’s end, weaving and passing with wicked skill, culminating in a vicious, slicing shot on goal. Just when it appears it will clear the hoop, Gil streaks out of nowhere and sends the Quaffle screaming in the opposite direction. Oona pauses on her broom, stunned.) Oona: What’s gotten into him? (She glances up at Nonny, circling high above and he grins. Just then, Tom streaks by:) Tom: Oona! Let’s go! (Instantly, she rolls backward, jets off and races down her fellow Chasers. Flying in spread formation, Tom -- on the far wing -- starts the Quaffle “up the line” until it lands in Oona’s hand. Pitching herself into a wide slide to avoid a pair of whistling bludgers, she leans recklessly off her broom and whips the Quaffle through the goal untouched. As the crowd screams, Nonny eyes the Gryffindor section, where Deema’s lion hat roars, Jessica claps for Gil and Molly sits with her arms crossed, a look of supreme annoyance on her face. Nonny grins, jets off.) (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (The room teems with students celebrating Gryffindor’s victory. It feels like Mardi Gras. Or a mosh pit. Or a riot. And Gil is right smack in the middle of it.) Crowd: Gordon! Gordon! Gordon! (Nonny takes his backslaps on the periphery, smiling as he sips a Butterbeer and enjoys Gil’s turn in the spotlight.) Molly: Gil seems to be enjoying himself. Nonny: Yep. Apparently it’s his lucky day. Molly: You shouldn’t have done it, Nonny. Nonny: Yeah. I suppose I could’ve just used, I dunno... a Confundus charm? Molly: (caught) That was different. It was tryouts. This was an actual match -- (She stops. Nonny dangles the vial. The sealing wax is unbroken, the bottle full.) Molly: You didn’t put it in? (as he shakes his head) Gil only thought you did? (He nods. She pops him playfully on the arm when whistles and catcalls rise. They turn to see what the commotion is about and find, smack dab in the center of the room... Gil and Jessica. In a clinch. Kissing. Nonny stares, blinks, then turns back... to no one. His eyes shift, track Molly as she bumps through the crowd toward the portrait hole.) (Scene: Corridor) (Nonny leaves the roar of the party for the quiet of the corridor. Ahead, a door stands ajar. Chirping can be heard.) (Scene: Chamber) (Molly sits atop a desk, a small ring of twittering birds circling her head. The birds change color as they orbit, from sunny yellow to a dark, angry scarlet.) Molly: Charms spell. Just practicing. Nonny: Ah. Well... they’re really good. Molly: (studying her wand) How does it feel, Nonny? When you see Tom with Oona? (off his look) I know, Nonny. You’re my best friend. I see how you look at her. (Just then the door bursts wide and Gil rushes in, pulling a giggling Jessica by the hand. They stop. Take inventory.) Jessica: Oops. I think this room’s taken. (As Jessica pulls Gil out, he cuts his voice low to Nonny.) Gil: What’s with the birds? (Before Nonny can reply, Molly rises, points her wand.) Molly: Oppugno! (Instantly the birds race like angry red bullets toward Gil, who flees, slamming shut the door. As the birds hit the door, they explode softly into small feather clouds and Molly covers her face and sobs. Nonny goes to her, hesitates, then tentatively drapes his arm over her. As she turns her face into his chest, he pulls her closer, watching as, across the room, the last scarlet feather drifts to the floor, joining the pool already there.) Nonny: It feels like this. (Scene: Castle) (Through the icy window, we see Nonny cradling Molly within. In the Common Room, the party rages on, while three windows down, Jessica pulls Gil into a kiss. Figures pass by windows, including one tall, pale boy standing at a window on the seventh-floor: Tobias.) (Scene: Corridor) (Tinsel decks the banisters and mistletoe droops from the ceiling. As Gil and Nonny make their way down the crowded corridor, passing the birdcage, Gil walks with a new air of confidence, not exactly strutting, but close.) Gil: Look, I can’t help it if she’s got her knickers in a twist. What Lav and I have -- well, let’s just say there was no stopping it. It’s chemical. Will it last? Who knows? Point is, I’m a free agent. (Scene: Library) (Nonny trails Molly through the stacks.) Molly: He’s at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes. I really couldn’t care less. Was I under the impression that he and I would be attending Arctic Dan’s Christmas party together? Yes. Of course, now, given the circumstances, I’ve had to make other arrangements. Nonny: Have you? Molly: Yes. Why? Nonny: I just thought, you know, since neither one of us can take who we’d really like... maybe we’d go together. As friends. Molly: (stopping) Why didn’t I think of that? Nonny: So who are you taking? Molly: (evasively) Um... it’s a surprise. Besides, it’s you we need to worry about. And you can’t pick just anyone. See that girl over there. That’s Gina Imani. Rumor has it she’s trying to slip you a love potion. Nonny: Really...? (Nonny considers a fine-boned girl with indigo hair. She is exquisite, an absolute work of...) Molly: (snapping fingers) Hey! She’s only interested in you because she thinks you’re the Chosen One. You know that, right? Nonny: But I am the Chosen One. (Molly cocks her head at him, exasperated.) Nonny: Okay. Kidding. I’ll just ask someone I like. Someone cool. (Scene: Staircase/Corridor) (Deema Wahler, decked out in a set of spangled silver robes, and Nonny, in basic black, make their way toward the strains of Christmas music, red lanterns lighting their way.) Deema: I’ve never been to this part of the castle. At least not while awake. I sleepwalk, you see. It’s why I wear shoes to bed. (As Nonny and Deema pass out of sight, we pick up Tobias, standing in the shadows of an alcove. He watches them go, then moves off.) (Scene: Another Corridor) (In the f.g., the birdcage glimmers dully in the gray moonlight streaming through a window. Within, the two birds huddle quietly. We rack focus and see, through the grid of wire, a figure approaching. Tobias moves down the corridor, eyes fixed oddly ahead. He looks pale in the moonlight. In his fist he grips an apple. As he passes the cage, we hold on the birds.) (Scene: Seventh Floor Corridor) (Tobias approaches. Stops. Turns to the wall. Closes his eyes.) (Scene: Room of Requirement) (Tobias appears, his legs pushing him on, wending his way through the narrow passages. He stares at the solid mass before him. Reaches out and takes the fringe of the tapestry covering it. Tugs. The tapestry shivers like water to the floor, revealing... a cabinet, identical to the one in Borgin & Burkes. Tobias runs a hand over the glossy finish, comes away with dust upon his fingertips. Glancing around, he spies a bust of a woman wearing a tiara, removes the silk scarf hanging from her porcelain neck and gently wipes the dust away from the cabinet. Bringing the apple up, he opens the cabinet and places it within. Shuts it. Closing his eyes, he mutters a low incantation, barely discernible. He reaches out. Opens it. The apple is gone. He closes the cabinet again. Waits. Longer this time. Finally, he opens it. Removes the apple. Rotates it. Someone has taken a bite out of it.) (Scene: Arctic Dan's Office) (Flash! A camera pops, reveals Nonny smiling with Arctic Dan before a photographer lobster. The ceiling and walls are draped with hangings of emerald, crimson and gold, so the room feels like a tent... or the inside of a gift box. It is loud and packed with people.) Arctic Dan: Thank you, Adrian! (quietly to Nonny) One of mine. Class of ‘78. I had hoped for more out of him, but at least the pictures are in focus. (suddenly) Oh my! Excuse me, Nonny. I must greet the new Minister of Magical Transportation. Class of ‘67. (as he goes) Mingle, m’boy! Mingle! We’re all friends here. And we run the world. (Nonny watches Arctic Dan make a beeline across the room, along the way nodding to the twins, who have apparently come with each other.) Voice (o.s.): Drink? (Nonny turns, finds Goby standing with a tray.) Nonny: Goby...? Goby: I didn’t make the cut for the Arctic Club. It’s okay. He’s got Sal handing out towels in the loo. (As Goby turns away, Nonny notices a pair of girl's feet protruding from beneath a crimson hanging. His gaze rises, finds Molly peeking out. As he moves off, we see Deema talking to a small, stout bespectacled man snail.) Small, Stout Bespectacled Man Snail: Wahler, did you say? I once encountered a seriously unbalanced man by that name at a book signing. Claimed to run a magazine... Nonny (o.s.): What’re you doing? (Molly yelps, turns, pulls Nonny behind the hanging. Her hair is slightly askew, her lipstick a bit blurry.) Nonny: And what’s happened to you? Molly: Hm? Oh, I’ve just escaped -- I mean, left Darius. Under the mistletoe. Nonny: Darius! That’s who you invited! Molly: I thought it would annoy Gil most. But he’s a menace. He’s got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant. Waiter Lobster (o.s.): Dragon tartar? (They turn, find a waiter lobster peeking in, tray in hand.) Molly: No thank you. Waiter Lobster: Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath. Molly: (grabbing the tray) On second thought -- maybe it’ll keep Darius at bay. Oh no, here he comes! (Molly pops two of the Dragon blobs into her mouth, shoves the tray in Nonny’s hand and flits away. Mr. Grumpfish, looking bored, stands on the periphery of a conversation, when he sees Molly exit one side of the hanging and Darius enter the other.) Nonny: I think she went to powder her nose. (Nonny looks past Darius’s shoulder, out past the hanging and sees Arctic Dan laughing with a guest. Darius plucks a dragon blob off the tray in Nonny’s hand, pops it.) Darius: Slippery little minx, your friend. Likes to work her mouth too, doesn’t she? Yak yak yak. What is this I’m eating, by the way? Nonny: Dragon balls. (As Darius’s face freezes, Nonny starts to head toward Arctic Dan when the hanging is sweap aside: Mr. Grumpfish.) Mr. Grumpfish: What’s going on back here? (Darius spews raw dragon all over Mr. Grumpfish’s shoes. Mr. Grumpfish surveys the damage, then his eyes rise darkly.) Mr. Grumpfish: You’ve just bought yourself a month’s detention, Mitchell. (Darius dashes off. Nonny makes to follow.) Mr. Grumpfish: Not so quick, Pirruccello. Nonny: I think I should rejoin the party, sir. My date... Mr. Grumpfish: ... can surely survive your absence for another minute or two. Besides, I only wish to convey a message. Nonny: A message...? Mr. Grumpfish: From Mr. Grouper. He asked that I give you his best and that he hopes you enjoy your holiday. You see, he’s traveling and won’t return until term resumes. Nonny: Traveling? Where? (Mr. Grumpfish merely stares at Nonny silently, briefly, then exits, taking Nonny’s gaze with him, to Arctic Dan once again, wildly gesturing with a full glass of wine.) Tobias (o.s.): Take your hands off me, you filthy squib! (A frown overtakes Arctic Dan’s face and he turns toward the source of the commotion, exits Nonny’s view. Nonny emerges from the hanging, finds Tobias in the Marching Bandit’s rough grip.) Marching Bandit: Arctic Dan, sir! I’ve just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party. Tobias: Okay, okay, I was gate-crashing. Happy? Mr. Grumpfish: I’ll escort him out. (Tobias’s eyes shift, regard Mr. Grumpfish. He shrugs free of the Marching Bandit.) Tobias: Certainly... Mr. Grumpfish. End of Part 4. Recap After attending Arctic Dan's club, Nonny asks Arctic Dan what the Color Monster was like as a student at Bubblewarts. He says that the Color Monster was brilliant. Meanwhile, Gil plays the Quidditch match as the goalie. Gryffindor won the match successfully. Jessica was so thrilled that she kissed Gil on the lips in front of Molly which had upset her. Nonny is also upset over Oona's attraction to Tom Pirruccello. At Arctic Dan's party, Molly tells Nonny that she had invited Darius Mitchell over to get her own back at Gil for his relationship with Jessica. Mr. Grumpfish even informs Nonny that Mr. Grouper is on holiday and that he won't return until after the Christmas Break. The Marching Bandit catches Tobias hiding in a corridor and brings him to the party. Mr. Grumpfish escorts him out to have a word with him. Category:Stories